Kolsin
Kolsin (Canon) Kolsin was a Human male. He was one of the four "Savior" Apprentices who according to legend, would save the Stellar Universe and bring upon a new age. Early Life Kolsin grew up on Calusar, the command base of the Sage Order. He was born in a wealthy family and had a mostly normal life. One day when he was 6, he failed to save his father from falling off a platform. Without a mother or a father, his butler decided to try to send him to the academy where they train new Sages in the Sage Order. Days in the Sage Order During his test to be accepted to the academy, the High Council were surprised at his Aura being so powerful for his age. He was then placed in one of the four factions that were created to help maintain order there. The dormitories there were separated by gender and there were four to a room. It was through this that he met Marthenon, Adrax, and Heniken. Even though they were each in different factions they each got along well and all became close acquaintances. Eventually, Heniken sent a transmission to them showing that Marthenon was fighting the High General, Vindex. He and Adrax then went to the transmission room to find Heniken, but was interrupted by the sage's militia. Kolsin and Adrax took them out and went to the transmission room. There they got a distress signal from Marthenon that told them to go to Kalet, and that he would meet them their later and explain everything. They went to Kalet in separate ships on different routes so they would not be suspicious. Kolsin took the longer route. Time on Kalet When Kolsin finally reached Kalet, it was in ruin. There was almost no one outside, and there were clear signings of an attack that had happened. He used his credits to get a small house and waited until it was time to meet Marthenon. The next morning, he heard loud noise. He went outside and saw soldiers marching. He followed them to a podium where most of the people were. A cloaked figure then got to the podium and announced that he was Lord Incultus of the Galactic Imperium. Kolsin thought he had known him somehow, but he couldn't figure out why. The civilians started to riot and the soldiers opened fire. Incultus told the soilders to calm down and said Kalet now belonged to the Imperium. The next day Kolsin met with Marthenon and Adrax, and Marthenon explained what had happened the past weeks. They then decided to form a rebellion, but one night when they were making plans, Incultus broke in and attacked them. He incapacitated Marthenon and Kolsin, but Adrax was able to escape. Imprisonment Incultus then brought Kolsin and Marthenon into prison on Kalet. When Kolsin had awoken he noticed any severe wounds were replaced with durametal. He was trapped in an Aura resistant facility. Incultus then brought him to the torture chamber where Marthenon was. He and Marthenon were tortured to near death by Lord Incultus and Captain Drake. Incultus had done this without Imperator Leson, and he was told to bring Marthenon and Kolsin to Calusart to be tried by a public jury. During the trial, the people booed and shouted at them. Kolsin was sentenced life in prison for assisting an attempted rebellion, and Marthenon was sentenced to death by public execution for attempting to start a rebellion. Just when Marthenon was about to be killed Adrax threw a rock at the executioner, and he started a riot. Multiple civilians drew out guns and starting shooting the Imperator and his soldiers, but he escaped. In the confusion, Adrax was able to save Kolsin and Marthenon. Search for the Cave of Enlightenment After they had escaped, Leson activated a napalm-like bomb that destroyed most of Calusart. Kolsin did not get any major wounds but was still knocked out for a while. However Lani was at Calusart and he survived the bomb fully intact. He found and rescued the three apprentices, and took them to his ship. Kolsin woke up while they were on the way to Kalet and asked who Lani was. He said he was a good and trusted friend of Marthenon. Kolsin could sense he was not lying. Adrax awoke shortly after they landed on Kalet, but Marthenon was in a coma for a month. When Marthenon had awoken and calmed down, he and Lani went off to find him a new blade. Kolsin and Adrax stayed behind. However Kolsin got bored from doing mostly nothing, so he told Adrax he would be back after he found the Aura Aviators. Kolsin found out about them from a legend his father told him when he was still a child. They were supposed to double the power of your Aura. He left for planet Yeldin which, according to the legend, was where they were supposed to be. Kolsin used his credits to buy a snowbike to navigate with. He went to a small village and questioned a man about the legend. He said it was true and that he would find it in a cave on the other side of the planet, protected by a highly trained Elowek. He found the cave and surely enough, it was being guarded by an Ewoless. He killed it and went deeper into the cave. He saw the Aura Aviators and they fit perfectly. Kolsin then went back to Kalet. Category:Characters